Susan in the North GASP
by All things fail
Summary: Ok So Susan is in the North gasp what will happen to her? Will she see Lucien again? Will she marry Tim? Will Tim turn out to be a jerk? We dont no.. not even i NO! HAHAHA
1. Doing up north

As the book left us off, Susan, Tim, and Lucien where on they're way to Timothy's house in Salem County, New Jersey. *Gasp! Susan in the North! * *~* I do NOT own any of these characters expect the ones I make up!  
  
*~* I can't believe that I'm going to live with Timothy's family in the North! Susan thought as she looked over to where Tim and her brother Lucien were arguing over what was the safest route through the border. "I've been through the border many times Lucien, I should know where is the safest way through." Tim said. "Yes but there were only you Tim. Now there are three of us and the patrollers would notice us going through. I say my way is safer." Said Lucien right back. Tim sighed and walked my way. He sat down next to me and handed me some food that he had been holding while fighting with Lucien.  
"Here eat this before it gets too cold. Sorry about all that, I still say my way would be safer but old Lucien is more stubborn than an ass." He said and winked at me. I smiled at him but didn't say anything. I was lost in my own thoughts about what living in the North would be like. I ate my dinner slowly, savoring the taste of good Southern food before I had to start eating Yankee food. Even though I liked, no, loved Tim, I still had my concerns about the Yankees. I had grown up thinking that the Yankees were evil and tried my best to help the Cause even though mother wouldn't let me do anything to help. I hated her so much for it, and yet I wanted to love her. But I couldn't and I know that she could never love me. But it didn't matter anymore. I had Tim who loved me back and Lucien. Lucien was everything to me and I was very sad that I had let him down and now I had to go away to protect him and myself. "What are you thinking about?" Tim asked me, breaking my train of thoughts. I looked at him, at his piecing blue eyes, and a shiver ran down my spine. I wanted to kiss him, but Lucien was there watching us, never trusting us to be alone. "I was just thinking about what it would be like to live with your family, Timothy." He was silent for a moment and started to talk. "Susan." he hesitated for a moment. He took my hand and held it to his chest. "You'll love it there Susan. Summers are nice a hot just like the South, but then fall comes. The air is cool, and the leaves on the trees turn bright red, yellow, and orange. While walking, the leaves crunches under you're feet, and we gather the leaves into a pile and jump into them, at least we did when we were little. You'll see Susan, you'll love it there." I smiled again and looked around for Lucien. He was standing over by a tree looking at us, so I gently pulled my hand out of Timothy's grasp. Tim turned around and looked at Lucien and laughed. He got up again and walked over to where Lucien was standing and they started to talk in low voices so I couldn't hear them. Night fell and we started up again to pass the border. We made our way to the edge of the woods that followed the road and waited for the right moment when the patrollers changed sifts. We moved along the edge of the road and slipped right by those Baltimore detectives. We continued to travel north until daybreak where we stopped by an old inn. It smelled and the food was horrible but no high-class person would ever stop here and maybe recognize us. We got two rooms, Tim and Lucien in one, and I in the other one. 


	2. Chapter 2

We got two rooms, Tim and Lucien in one, and I in the other one. I had trouble sleeping that night, and walked out to the stables, and started to pet my horse Starlight. She was a white horse with gray spots; her mane and tail were a mix of red and brown. She was gentle horse and was patient with me, even though I practiced with Merlin; I still wasn't that great with horses. I put my head on her neck and stroked her when I heard a branch crack. I turned and saw someone coming towards me. I shank back, but then realized that it was Timothy. "Timothy Tobias Collier! You scared me almost to death! Now what are you doing out here at the dead on night?" I said to him as he walked closer to me. "I should ask you the same think Susan Dobson Chilmark." He said to me, reaching out to hold my hands. I let him take them and he pulled me closer to him. "I couldn't sleep Tim. I'm worried about Lucien. I worry about what will happen to him when I'm away. I'm worried that someone will find out that it was him who killed that soldier on the bank." The clouds parted and the bright full moon shone down on us and I saw Timothy's face looking down at me. I shivered and he wrapped his arms around me, keeping me warm. I buried my face in his chest and heard his heart beating. "Don't worry about Lucien Susan. He'll do fine, he'll always get through messes. No one will pin point him to the crime and that detective has a dept, so he, if he knows Lucien did it, won't say anything. Everything will be just fine Susan. Don't worry anymore." I heard the rumble of the words from his chest and clung tighter, feeling safe. "Will it Tim? Will everything be ok?" I think he understood the double meaning of my words and pulled me slightly away. He looked down at me again and nodded. He lowered his head and I tiptoed to receive his kiss. It was warm and full, soft and gentle, and I loved it. He presses harder and I moved my hand to his neck and put my hands through his hair, while he moved his hands down my back. We were so caught up on the kiss that we didn't notice when Lucien walked up towards us. "Well isn't this a lovely site? My sister and my friend, who knew?" He said sarcastically. Tim pulled me away and I was left there dazed. He ran his hand through his hair and looked sheepishly. I smoothed down my clothing and looked at Lucien. He was angry but not as angry as he sounded. "Lucien, you startled us. If we knew that you were coming we would have never been caught." Tim said smiling. I didn't know how Tim could joke at a time like this with Lucien looking so, but Tim was calm and easy about everything. Lucien glowered at Tim and told Tim to go back to the room. I started to walk, but Lucien held me back. I was getting scared that Lucien was going to yell at me, but he didn't. "Susan" He started and then stopped. He ran his hands through his hair, looking down at the ground. "Yes Lucien?" I asked him, and he looked up at me. He breathed deeply and held out his hand. I took it and he took his other hand and closed it around my hand. "Susan, you really lo. like him don't you?" I gave a weak smile and said yes, I really did love him. He stiffened when I used loved, but he pulled me to him and hugged me. "You're all grown up Susan. I love you, and Tim loves you. That's why I'm giving him permission to court you. Is that ok with you?" I nodded and felt tears spring to my eyes. Lucien loves me and so does Tim. And Tim is going to court me. I guess not everything is awful. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days were clean sailing so it was only a little after 11 when we reached Tim's house. Only one light was lit so we entered quietly. There was a fairly old woman sitting by the fire, mouthing something I assumed was a prayer. Tim walked over to her and when she looked up, she put her hand to her mouth and hugged Tim. "Oh Tim! Why did it take you so long to come home again? It's been over two years. I've missed you so." *~*Her accent surprised me, yet it didn't. It was the same as Tim's, and of course I was in the North, but still, it was weird. So anyway when they broke apart, Tim moved out of the way and his mom saw us. ^_^OK so ya its from the civil war and all but she's thinking like me. So if ya got a problem wit it then deal wit it ok? ^_^ "Mother, I would like you to meet Lucien and Susan. Lucien is a good friend from Virginia and Susan is his sister." *~* I got a little bit angered that he didn't say something like she's the grl that I'm courting or something but I guess that will come later when he explains why we're here. So soon we were sitting down to some hot cider and Tim was telling the story and all and he still didn't say that I was his g/f or something. *Rolls eyes * so ya I was getting pissed, cause his mom needed to no that we were in love and all dat. So I decided to mention it to Tim. *~* "Timothy, can you please show me where the *UMMM, thnk quick * privy is?" *~* Privy? God, I sighed inward. But Tim got up and walked me out the door. Now I didn't want to go mental on him and all but still, a grl's gotta have her pride and all. When we were outside I pushed Tim against the wall and held him there. Yes very unlady like but still. "Timothy Tobias Collier! When were you planning to tell your mother that we were in love and courting? Lucien's sister! Pah" ^_^ ok so ya I am changing the way I am writing my story but hell I like it better this way. No more Ms nice lady ^_^ So Tim got all red in the face, and I kind of let my anger slip a little. "Uh Susan. Ya I was planning on telling Mother that, just not right away you know?" Tim said and no I didn't know, which I told him that. "Well Susan its like this. My mom will NOT let me go near you if she knew that we were together like that. So that pretty much means know more kissing or private conversations. She'll be like you have to have a chaperon so we don't do anything that has to be saved to the night. You understand now?" Tim said. I bushed and looked down. So Tim's reason for not tell was to get down my pants, or up my skirt. Nice, ya private conversations. ^_^ Ok so this is where the weird part comes and I add the Lemons so if ya don't want to read them then DON'T. But DON'T come to me all offended and all ok^_^ 


	4. Sneak in the Night

HI!!!!!! Im back! wow.... i was looking through some disked i have saved things on before my computer totally crashed and i found this story, so i updated.... HOPE you like it! there are some hints at the end of what will be coming up in the next few chapters... ...

I DONT NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS exp for the ones i make up... Thanks you and please review... Mucho amor!

"Oh Timothy. All you had to do was tell me in the first place and I would have been glad to go along with what you say. But if you ever want me to cooperate with one of your little plans again, your going to have to tell me about them first ok? And just because of this, you aren't getting anything tonight. Yawn I'm a bit tired. I think I'll head up to bed now." I kissed him on the cheek and went back into the house. Lucien was still sitting where I left him, talking to Mrs. Collier. I told them that I was tired and wanted to go to bed. So I was shone the room I was to stay in… I was the only one in the room too.. Hmmmm… interesting

It was well after an hour later, with me not being able to sleep when I heard someone come into the room. I closed my eyes to pretend that I was sleeping. I heard the floorboard creak and then the bed sag under the weight of someone sitting. Someone ran their hand across my face and I couldn't help it but I opened my eyes. There was Tim looking down at me. Ok I know that it's ok that he's doing what he's doing, but it's not ok from him to do what he's doing at this hour of the night. It sort of freaked me out.

"Um.. Hi there. How are you doing?" I asked, with a confused look on my face. He smiled and leaned down so he was just inches off my face. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. So… How are u doing?" I looked around and then back at him. "Fine, but couldn't you have waited till tomorrow to see how I was doing? Not like midnight."

He smiled and said it is tomorrow and he couldn't wait. Then he leaned in the couple of inches and kissed me. Ok so even freaked out, the kiss felt nice I must have not done what my mind said to do, which was to shove him, I moaned softly and he moved over some and straddled me. OK now getting a bit freaked cause I loved Tim a lot and man if he asked, I would go "Honey, I know that I love you and shit like that, but you have to get off. I want to wear white when I get married"

Tim looked down at me and smiled. He ran his hands through my hair and leaned in bit, but I put my hand on his chest to stop him. He looked confused and slightly angry, but kept trying to move even though my hand was there. I lifted my hips and shoved to my right, and he lost his balance and fell to the floor. It was a big thump and I laid there holding my breath hoping no one heard it. I looked down at Tim and he just sat there in almost a trance. That was how we were when Lucien walked in. Lucien just looked for me to Tim and shook his head. That's all he did, he just shook his head and walked out of the room. I was in shock, I was ready for yelling and screaming and punching, but none of that happened.

"Is it just me or was weird for you too?" Tim asked me, while getting up. I glared at him and pushed the covers all the way up. " Ya that was weird and what the hell where you thinking Timothy Tobias Collier! Coming in here like that in the middle of the night? Are you crazy? Did you fall on your head and turn mad?!" He laughed and rubbed his butt. "No I didn't fall on my head, just my ass, thanks a lot for that."

I cracked a smile at that one and sighed. "Tim, I love you, but have got to go to your room now, or your mom will find out about us, and she will keeps us from being close to each other. And that better not happen cause I want my goodbye kiss."

Tim smirked at that and replied, "ya baby I know you want me bad… Hmmm I have a thought. Why do we have to wait until I have to leave and not be able to see your lovely radiant face for what would seem forever with out you by my side to get those sweet pouty lips upon mine?"

I had to hold the laugh to that, seeing him there at the foot of my bed, looking up at me with those puppy dog eyes, saying those crazy things. "Sure, why not?" And sure enough, Tim shot up and jumped on my bed, and I was proud of my self for not letting out an involuntary shriek. This time I was prepared for Tim, and the way he was laying on me, I could tell Tim was prepared too…. And happy. Nice…


End file.
